Various types of color appearance models have been proposed that convert images captured under some image-capturing conditions to the corresponding color appearances under some other viewing conditions taking into consideration chromatic adaptation properties of human vision. An example of such models is a color appearance model called CIECAM02 proposed in 2002 by CIE (International Commission on Illumination) (see Non-Patent Document 1). The CIECAM02 color appearance model takes into consideration influences of a difference in white point of illumination, a difference in device luminance, a ratio of a device white luminance to a surround white luminance, a difference in a background luminance and so on.
Non-Patent Document 1: Hirohisa Yaguchi, “Color Appearance Model—Outline of CIEMCAM02”, Color Forum JAPAN 2003, 2003, p. 57-62.